Un Hijo
by Abigail Cullen Masen
Summary: Un hijo, un hijo en camino y un desconocido con el corazón roto es todo lo que bella tiene en su vida. Lemons futuros


chicas esta es una nueva locura y esta dedicado a un chico muy especial que un sigue luchando por la igualdad, espero que les guste, déjenme saber sus comentarios y opiniones

esta es una historia para mayores de 18 años

Prólogo

canciones

Love Hurts-Nazareth

_Bella,¿ me escuchas?, te dije que soy gay_

bella lo escucho clara mente, solamente que su mente no pudo procesar que su mejor amigo; novio y resiente amante sea quien le confesara aquello, ¡gay!, quiere gritar, quiere golpear, pero sobre todo quiere respuestas, quieres saber donde quedaron las incontables horas llenas de planes y de promesas de amor.

¿donde están?, los casi 4 años de su vida que nunca recuperara, él estaba ahí, con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas, su ojo derecho esta tan hinchado que le era difícil ver.

sintió que las palabras llenas de veneno casi salían de su boca, ¿y mi virginidad Jacob?, donde queda, me entregue a ti, pero esas palabras nunca salieron de su boca, sabia que probablemente, siempre se arrepentirá de no formular esa importante pregunta.

atrapada en su dolor tardo en darse cuanta de la gran maleta que Jacob, había dejado en el piso de la sala.

_¿te vas?_ soló pudo decir

él, trato de controlarse tratando de dejar de llorar, pero el dolor del rechazo de saberse solo, de las palabras de su padre ¡NO!, papá no, era solo Billy; ese hombre que lo golpeo hasta cansarse, que no lo escucho, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza insultos tras insulto, era demasiado para poder controlar, nunca podrá olvidar el odio en los ojos de ese hombre, pero ella era diferente ella lo apoyaría sin juzgar, sabría comprender el dolor de vivir en la oscuridad , esta arto de no poder ser el libre para amar y ser amado.

siempre lo supo, nunca sintió curiosidad por las chicas: ni chispas, ni mariposas al besarlas, pero fue la noche hacia una semana cuando perdió la virginidad con ella, se sintió sucio, y sabia que la había traicionado, hiso todo para que su cuerpo reaccionara, pero ni los pechos grandes y cremosos; ni su sexo surtieron efecto, fue cuando recordó sus revistas y videos, que puedo tener una erección.

lloro tanto al llegar a su casa, pero se prometió que se lo diría; ella sabría la verdad, era demasiado duro, ella creía que estaba enamorada, creía que estarían juntos para siempre, pero eso no era amor, era soló comodidad lo que él lo proporcionaba, lo entendía después de la muerte de rene, su madre, quería sentirse segura.

el amor lastima, y deja cicatrices, lo que ellos tenían no lo era...

_¿Por qué estas golpeado?_

cada pregunta de su bells, era una daga en el corazón, Jacob la miro a los ojos, sabia que era la hora de la verdad; tenía que afrontar que lo repudiara, pero estaba cansado de quedarse dormido, llorando pidiéndole a dios que lo volviera normal.

_re...recuerdas que cuando vamos a Port Angeles, a las librerías y yo busco piezas para los autos del taller, pues también busco revistas para hombres como yo_ termino sollozando más fuerte.

_las descubrió, bells, decía frenético; estaban debajo del colchón, trate de explicar que no puedo cambiar ¡no puedo! ¡no puedo!, como si no lo hubiera intentado, traté de amarte de verdad que lo intente, tengo que irme me amenazó en mandarme a un campamento donde me pondrán hormonas masculinas_

ella, no lo podía creer el viejo Billy, era muy anticuado y estricto como buen ex militar pero, nunca se porto de formo cruel, no podía creer que el hombre que en su niñez fue alguien muy amoroso, fuera esa criatura cruel.

_ me escape, me iré con mi tía, la que vive en los angeles, la hermana de mi mamá_ dijo con la voz rota recordando a su madre quien no hubiera permitido que el sufriera.

bella se quedo callada, no quería herirlo mas de lo que ya estaba, se trago la traición la humillación, el golpe a su vanidad; su amor como mujer, pero era muy egoísta en pensar en ella, cuando él estaba soló y herido, aun lo amaba, tal vez su amor no era como en los cuentos, pero lo amaba.

_¿tienes dinero suficiente?_ pregunto, pensando en si sus ahorros lo ayudarían.

_ si, mis ahorros y lo que le robe del taller, soy mayor de edad y no me puede obligar a nada_ dijo con fuerza y decidido.

ella no parece reaccionar, no gritaba, No lloraba.

_¿Cuándo?_ pregunto en voz baja, casi como un susurro.

él lo sabia, ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

_cre...creo que siempre lo supe, pero fue en nuestro aniversario, donde lo confirme_

bella, por fin parecía salir de su transe, rompiendo en llanto.

¡no era la chica más hermosa, pero volver a Jacob gay!

_¡no! ¡no! ¡no! bells dice él sabe que ella no tiene el autoestimas más, alto del mundo, trata de calmarla pero ella se aleja

_¿sabes por que los supe ese día?_ bella, no quería escuchar

_porque bella, si no puedo amarte a ti no puedo amar a ninguna mujer_

UN MES DESPUES

ahí estaba bella, sentada en la cama de un desconocido, sosteniendo en su mano una prueba de embarazo demasiado cara, contempla el resultado.

Positivo...


End file.
